


Woods

by longingforsomethinglost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, It's slight though. Not gore or anything., Just a bit edgy there at the end., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longingforsomethinglost/pseuds/longingforsomethinglost
Summary: Based off of the prompt: "As she walked into the woods, she noticed something."7/8/2019





	Woods

It wasn't often that she strayed from home; home was safe, and home was calm. She'd seen the things that happened outside of home, and they'd rarely ever been very kind. But, for the past few months, she'd been absolutely itching to get out of the house. 

It was odd, because she'd never had that kind of feeling that intensly before, and she hadn't been able to talk herself out of it. She was normally a very logical person. Yet, the outside seemed to pull her. They'd always had some sort of pull on her- wasn't that part of being human, after all? To want something that you know you shouldn't? It'd just gotten strong in the past few days. Out of her control. 

That feeling, always there, had built up until she'd found herself putting on her shoes, and getting dressed to go outside without a second thought. Or, rather, several second thoughts that she was ignoring. She was alarmed to find that going out into her garden didn't help the feeling like it usually did- it only made it stronger. She wanted to explore, not just to be there. So she set off into the woods behind her home, heart beating loudly in her ears despite the fact that she was still very close to her house. She still had the chance to go inside, and try to pretend away the emotions some more. 

Of course, that hadn't worked, and she was feeling rather brave, so she dismissed that idea right away. It'd done nothing but cause her trouble the past few weeks. She'd stay on the path, that way even if something did happen, at least she knew the way home. She'd been walking for a while, enjoying the sunlight through the trees and thankful that she'd given into her want, when she noticed something.

Whatever it was, it shone brightly. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Something inside of her was telling her to touch it, and no matter how the logical part of her told her not to, she couldn't seem to fight it. She reached out, gently running her fingers over the object. It pulsed under her fingertips. Normally, that would have scared her off. However, it only intrigued her. She grabbed the object, pulling it closer so she could get a proper look at it. It was round, but easy to grab and heavy, but somehow easy to move. Like it was helping her move it.

"What are you?" She didn't expect a reply. It chirped loudly, three times. She dropped it, panicking. It was alive, and didn't seem too happy with her having touched it. She backed up, but it was too late. It'd started to float, and it got brighter. So much brighter she couldn't stand to look at it. She heard it behind her, chirping and humming. She started to run, but no matter how fast she ran, she could hear it, just as loud and just as close. 

She tripped, and without thinking, looked back. It was so bright, and loud. Too bright. Too loud. It took over her senses. She couldn't see anything but it's light, couldn't feel anything but the vibrations of the noises it was making, couldn't hear anything over it all. There was nothing but the thing. It was somehow worse than the nothingness she'd always imagined as her ending. 

The somethingness (that's all she could think to call it- the opposite of nothingness) went as quickly as it came, leaving no indication that it had ever been there, but a lingering ringing in her ears and an edge to her sight. 

She often wished she'd stayed home that day, because she found herself empty without the somethingness. There was nothing that would replace it; not the loudest of songs, or the brightest of sunshine. She was left trying to recreate a feeling that she'd hated at the time. 

It hurt, trying to recreate the feeling, but it never hurt as much. It didn't feel real enough, and all she was looking for was to prove that it had been real to herself, no matter how much it hurt.


End file.
